


the day the shadows started to live with us

by anvaver (ItsTheRaven)



Series: adventures in trying to understand english with poetry [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/anvaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it’s always dark and cold and you can’t see what’s in front of you<br/>or what your future holds. Now it’s always dark and cold<br/>and you feel like you are walking to your doom every time you take a step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day the shadows started to live with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialshimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/gifts).



When all of this started, the priest came, crucifix in hand,  
and called them **the** **days of the shadows**.  
He said that there were demons lurking in the shadows  
and that everyone had to hide in their houses and pray.  
He also told you to not open the door under any circumstance,  
even if you heard her screaming for help on the other side.  
He said the screams would be coming from demons  
trying to lure you outside, where the shadows now lived.

 

(You suppose he was wrong. He said the sun would come back soon,  
yet, weeks have now passed and the moon is still blocking the sun.

_Or perhaps, this is what happens when one opens the door_ ).

 

Some time later the electrician came calling it  **the blackout** .  
He said that the energy was over and that no one on Earth  
was able to find a logical explanation for this.  
Light bulbs would explode when someone tried to turn one on  
and every single energy storage was empty. People stopped  
lighting candles out of fear of the things that lived in the shadows.

 

He then said that, apparently, all there was left to do  
was to hold each other in the middle of this dark and cold world  
_and hope to be alive to see the day the light comes back._

 

The meteorologist called it **the eclipse** and then informed that there was  
no way of knowing when the moon was going to stop blocking the sun’s light,  
when this darkness that have been reigning your lives for all this time  
was going to end, when it was going to crumble down and burn,  
until all that’s left of it was smoke and the echo of  
your soft whispers trying to assure each other that  
everything was going to be okay someday.

 

So many days have passed and so many loved ones have died  
because of the cold. Your hands keep searching for hers  
before you fall sleep because there’s no other way your body  
can let itself rest than knowing she’s still there. You know your hands tremble  
in the middle of the night because of the fear of waking up  
one day and not hearing her beside you.

 

(You used to blame the cold every time you did it  
because you weren’t ready to talk   
until one day, when she softly whispered   
by your side an “ _I know what you are scared of, I am too_ ”).

 

Now it’s always dark and cold and you can’t see what’s in front of you  
or what your future holds. Now it’s always dark and cold  
and you feel like you are walking to your doom every time you take a step.  
There’s a demon looking at you from the shadows, you know it,  
it’s just a matter of time before it jumps at your throat and torn it apart.  
it’s just a matter of time before the shadows reach you and consume you,  
leaving behind nothing but the corpse of someone who _almost_ made it out.

 

The world is slowly dying and sometimes you can’t remember  
what it was like before. Before the light was purged out of the Earth  
until all was left was the sound of desperation and fear,   
of demons singing until you fall sleep and screams that force you to wake up.

 

But you keep walking, because staying still is freezing to death,   
because you know there's still so much people out there that needs   
and longs for the heat of someone else beside them.  
Because, deep down, you can’t help but keep believing   
that there’s a place in this world that is free from shadows   
and demons and screams, a place where the light still lives  
and people don’t need to live in fear of not knowing   
if who’s beside them is a friend or a monster   
waiting for them to let the guard down.

 

You keep walking and you hold onto her and onto the only thing you still know:  
_She’s your light and you are her light  
__and, somehow, you will pull each other out of this dark._


End file.
